


HaPpY gRaYzA wEeK =D  Grayza’s first mission ( filler episode)

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Mission, naive juvia, own interpreatation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues after Grayzas "first mission" of the filler episode, I wrote it for Grayza week (not too long ago isn't it) </p>
<p>I noticed, that both of them were wearing "different sleeping clothes" than usually</p>
<p>I think one can interprete this as a sign of nervousness and I personally think this episode proved that Erza fits Grays taste better than Juvia and that Juvia (eventhough she was "sweet") didn't understand Gray very well, his motivation, behaviour and also her understanding what he is looking for in a woman is strongly unworldly. ^^</p>
<p>At least of my point of view this episode gave me hope that Grayza has still a chance to happen and nothing can convince me differently</p>
<p>But therefore I had to use this material for a fanfiction drabbel</p>
            </blockquote>





	HaPpY gRaYzA wEeK =D  Grayza’s first mission ( filler episode)

**Listen to the language of clothes whispering nervously „I love you“**

**  
** Juvia was so relieved! Nothing dangerous of her disliking had happened between the two of them. But in her moment of experienced true happiness she didn’t noticed the strange behavior they were showing. She was simply too deaf at this moment to listen carefully to the language of clothes whispering in accord to their quick heartbeats.

In the train

Gray sat next to Erza. Over the time it has become kinda a tradition that this seat belonged to him. So even when the seats opposite of them were free, he was sitting where he belonged. While looking at the empty seats in front of him, he couldn’t help himself. It felt strange travelling without them.

  
Erza: “ It feels strange travelling without them, doesn’t it?

Gray: “Yeah, I wonder what they are doing.”

Erza: “ Mira told me that they visit Lucy’s dad.”

Gray blushed and he cursed the imagination of his.

Erza: “ What’s wrong?”

Gray: “N-Nothing, I am just a bit tired, that’s all.”

Erza: “Couldn’t you sleep well?”

Gray: “ Ye-ah something like that.”

Erza: “Haven’t I told you that you would feel more comfortable sleeping naked *yawn*”

Gray amused: “Seems like you didn’t sleep well either.”

Erza: “ *yawn* then I am just going to sleep here.”

  
She reequipped into her pajama. Her eyes closed and Gray’s grin disappeared, vanished in a red shade when her beautiful sleeping face was falling on his shoulder, sounding for a moment very satisfied with her pillow replacement.

Needless to say that Gray wasn’t able to sleep for the rest of their travel, not able to close even one of his eyes which were watching Erza sleeping.


End file.
